


Discovery

by MidnightDarkRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Charlie Weasley, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmates, harry has anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightDarkRose/pseuds/MidnightDarkRose
Summary: The summer before third year, after Harry runs away from his Aunt and Uncle's house, Harry meets Charlie Weasley, whom he finds out he has a special connection with.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 48
Kudos: 449





	1. The discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's been a long time since I've written anything, so I apologize for the poor quality of this. I'm not a great writer, I'm just having fun making a story for one of my new favorite ships.
> 
> Let me know if I should continue this or not :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Harry stood on the stairs of the Leaky Cauldron, grinning at the sight of his two best friends. Just last night, he had run away from the Dursleys after accidentally blowing up his aunt. Although Marge did deserve it for her wicked insults of his parents, Harry dreaded going back to the Dursleys after the school term ended. He tried to push the thoughts of his Uncle Vernon’s fury to the back of his mind.

“Harry!” Ron and Hermione exclaimed, finally noticing their friend. Hermione rushed to embrace him in a hug, and Ron clapped Harry on the shoulder.

“What are you doing here, mate?” Ron asked.

Harry hesitated for a moment before saying, “Oh, um, I just got here last night.” He would tell them later, when they were in private.

The three headed towards the table where the rest of the Weasley family sat eating breakfast. Upon seeing Harry, Mrs. Weasley immediately stood up and wrapped Harry in a warm hug.

“Oh, it’s wonderful to see you, dear. Come eat! You look far too thin,” Molly said, ushering Harry to a seat and piling a plate with food for him. Harry felt his mouth salivate at the mass of eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, and tomatoes placed in front of him. He hadn’t had a meal this large since last term. The Dursleys usually only gave him leftovers from their meals, which he was often the one to cook.

“Thank you, Mrs. Weasley.” Harry smiled and her and dug into the food hungrily, though he tried to slow down his pace to mind his manners.

“Good to see you again, Harry,” Mr. Weasley said with a welcoming smile. Harry returned the sentiment before turning back to his friends that sat directly across from him.

“How’ve you both been?” Harry asked them.

“Just got back from Egypt. Toured around a lot there this summer and saw Bill. Charlie came, too,” Ron said, nodding his head at the second eldest Weasley brother that sat further down the table. “He’s staying to visit for a few days, before we go back to Hogwarts.”

Harry glanced at the older boy and was taken aback. Charlie was handsome. He was certainly a Weasley, with bright red hair that came down to his chin. He wore a t-shirt that showed off his muscular arms and chest. His tanned skin was covered in burn scars, some old and some new. Bright blue eyes shined with mirth as he laughed at something the twins had said. It was only when Charlie caught him staring and they met eyes that Harry quickly looked away, suddenly finding his food interesting. He felt the heat of a blush staining his cheeks and he took a bite of his toast.

Ron didn’t seem to notice as he continued talking excitedly about his trip to Egypt, but Hermione certainly did. She glanced in the direction Harry had been staring in, and a small ‘o’ formed on her lips. She turned back to Harry with a knowing smile. She didn’t say anything though, saving him the extra embarrassment.

\------------

After breakfast, they went to Diagon Alley to buy textbooks, which was relatively quick. Fortunately, this year’s required books were standard editions, unlike last year’s. Harry inwardly cringed thinking about his last Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Lockhart. He silently wished that this year’s teacher would be better.

The large group of Weasleys, along with Harry and Hermione, found a cafė on their way back to the Leaky Cauldron to eat lunch at. As the waitress led them to a table, Harry found himself the last to find a seat. He ended up sitting between Hermione and.. None other than Charlie Weasley.

Harry tried to keep his eyes focused towards Ron and Hermione instead of the handsome man next to him. He was successful until he heard, “Nice to finally meet you, Harry. I’ve heard a lot about you.” Charlie.

Harry swallowed and smiled at him nervously. “Nice to meet you, too.” Charlie held out his hand, which Harry stared at awkwardly for a second before reaching out to shake it.

As their hands touched, a blue spark lit up between them, causing them both to flinch in surprise before it seemed to sizzle out. 

Many emotions shot through Harry- surprise, joy, fear, comfort, love, warmth. He couldn’t describe how he felt. It was like something in him had just woken up that he didn’t know existed until now.

Harry drew his hand back and looked at Charlie with a puzzled expression, which Charlie returned. Harry glanced around to see confusion and shock painted on the faces of everyone around them. He turned back to Charlie and stuttered, “What’s… I don't…” 

He couldn’t say anything more, as Mr. Weasley, the first to regain his composure, suddenly stood and gestured for the rest of the family, along with Hermione, to get up as well. “Why don’t we go back to the Leaky Cauldron…” he said, some shock still lingering on his face. Ron opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by a stern look from his father. Everyone slowly stood up from their seats and followed Mr. Weasley out of the cafė, all of their expressions still a mixture of surprise and confusion.

The walk back to the Leaky Cauldron was silent, except for some quiet whispers between Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. When they got there, Mrs. Weasley ushered Hermione and her children towards a table to order lunch. All except Harry and Charlie, who Mr. Weasley had stopped with a hand on each of their shoulders. Harry looked up at him questioningly. It seemed the man knew something he didn’t, and it was making him increasingly nervous. 

“Why don’t you two follow me upstairs, boys. I’d like to talk to you both about something,” Mr. Weasley said. It did nothing to ease Harry’s growing anxiety. Had he done something wrong?

They walked to the room Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were staying in, and Arthur shut the door behind them. “Sit down, boys,” he said, gesturing to the small sofa by the open fireplace.

As they sat down, Harry spoke up, “Is something wrong, sir?” Mr. Weasley just shook his head silently and rested his chin on his hand.

After several moments, the man said, “I believe I know what’s going on, but I think we need to speak with Dumbledore to confirm it.” He stood in front of the fireplace and motioned for Harry and Charlie to stand up. He continued, “Say ‘Hogwarts, Headmaster’s Office, seven-five-two-one’. That’s the current password for the floo, if I’m not mistaken.” 

Harry grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace, reciting Mr. Weasley’s words and throwing the powder onto the floor. With a roar of green fire, he stepped out, greeted by a familiar phoenix cawing softly at him. Harry smiled and walked to where the fiery bird was perched on an intricately carved wooden chair in front of the Headmaster’s desk.

“Hello Fawkes,” Harry said, petting the phoenix’s soft feathers, to which the bird made happy chirping noises in response.

Harry heard the roar of the fireplace behind him, and out stepped Charlie, his father stepping out behind him shortly after. 

Soft footsteps made the three look up to see Dumbledore, dressed in purple robes, standing before them. “Hello, Arthur. Harry, Charlie,” he addressed them with a nod. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Harry and Charlie both glanced at each other, neither knowing what to say. Luckily, Charlie’s father spoke for them, “Something happened- I think I know what, but I figured it’d be best to be certain before making any assumptions.”

Dumbledore nodded and said, “Let us sit down and discuss then.” He led them through a door in the back of his office leading to a sitting room, with plush-looking furniture and large carpets. There were other doors on the other side of the room, likely leading to the headmaster’s personal quarters. Dumbledore sat down on one of the soft, cushioned sofas, and Arthur, Charlie and Harry did the same, sitting on the large couch across from him. “Well, please do explain. What happened?”

“Well.. there was… I’m not sure how to describe it, exactly,” Arthur struggled to find the words.

“There was a… spark, when Harry and I shook hands- er, tried to, at least. It didn’t hurt, it wasn’t painful at all. It just felt… strange,” Charlie said, trying his best to explain.

Something like realization lit up in Dumbledore’s eyes. “This spark, when you say it felt strange, did it also feel... comforting, in a way? Familiar?” Harry and Charlie both nodded, surprised that he understood.

Harry started, “Sir, what’s going on?” 

Dumbledore chose his words carefully. “If it’s alright with you both, I would like to have Madame Pomfrey look you over. If I’m not wrong… I believe the two of you have just met your soulmate.”


	2. Getting information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Hopefully this chapter is better than the last. Sorry that it's so short, I'm trying to write longer chapters
> 
> Please leave suggestions on what should happen next in the story :) <3

“I believe the two of you have just met your soulmate.”

Both boys stared at the headmaster for a moment before Harry said, “But soulmates aren’t real.” Charlie felt a slight pang of hurt at Harry’s words, but he chose to ignore it. After all, he barely knew this boy. Not only that, but he was only thirteen.

Dumbledore smiled at him, his eyes gleaming behind his half-moon spectacles. “I assure you, my boy, it is very much real. It is extremely rare, which is why so many people believe it is just a tale.” He stood up from the sofa he was sitting on. “Arthur, if you would come with me to get Madame Pomfrey, and we can continue this discussion. I believe she should be made aware of the situation, as she will be able to help provide some guidance. It should also be added to young Harry’s medical file, which I am sure she will have to open again,” he said with a pointed look at Harry, who grinned sheepishly.

Dumbledore looked at Harry and Charlie with a twinkle in his eyes. “I believe you two have a lot to talk about.” With that, he and Mr. Weasley left the room.

Harry sat quietly on the couch, watching the two men leave the room. He stared at the door, thinking about Dumbledore’s earlier statement. Charlie was his soulmate? He could barely wrap his head around it, if at all. He barely knew Charlie, and what if the older boy didn’t want this newfound connection?

“How often does Madame Pomfrey have to open your medical file?” Charlie said, breaking the silence. He didn’t seem nearly as nervous as Harry felt.

“Well, trouble seems to follow me around, so a lot, I guess,” Harry replied.

One side of Charlie’s mouth quirked upwards in a half-smile that both calmed Harry down some and simultaneously made his heart beat faster. “Oh, trust me, I’ve heard all about your little adventures,” he teased lightly.

Harry looked surprised. “Ron’s told you?”

Charlie snorted. “He’s mentioned some stuff, but I mostly just know from Mum lecturing him all summer about how dangerous the Chamber of Secrets was. How are you still alive, by the way?”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows a bit. “You mean the basilisk?” At Charlie’s nod, he said, “Fawkes- Dumbledore’s phoenix- cried over my arm. He saved me.” Harry rolled up his sleeve to reveal the round scar on his forearm where the basilisk’s tooth had punctured his skin. Charlie’s eyes widened at the sight. 

“Shit,” Charlie said. He felt protectiveness surge through him for this boy he barely knew. It scared him that he could have lost his soulmate before he ever met him. “I’m glad Fawkes was there.” Harry looked up to meet Charlie’s eyes, and a part (or all) of Charlie marveled at the beautiful green orbs that stared at him.

They only broke eye contact when the door creaked open, startling them. Both boys tried to ignore the red tinting both of their cheeks as Dumbledore, Mr. Weasley, and Madame Pomfrey walked in.

“This must be the first time I’ve seen you when you aren’t injured, Mr. Potter,” Madame Pomfrey said.

“Don’t get too hopeful,” Charlie muttered sarcastically. Harry shot him a very half-hearted glare. He was beginning to see that humor was somewhat of a coping mechanism for Charlie.

Madame Pomfrey ignored him and waved her wand over each of them, saying an almost inaudible incantation each time. She seemed to think for a moment for she said, “The bond just formed today, correct?”

“Bond?” Harry asked, slightly confused.

“The bond between soulmates. It is known to form itself upon first meeting,” Dumbledore explained. “It is a fascinating and beautiful phenomenon, in which two persons’ souls and magical cores link together. Thus, the two have a bond.”

“But it won’t harm them, will it?” Mr. Weasley asked, concerned for his son and the boy that he already considered a member of his family.

Dumbledore pursed his lips slightly and said, “They won’t be harmed as it is, not as a direct result from their bond.” At the other man’s worried expression, Dumbledore continued, “The bond will allow them to feel the other’s pain when it is severe, and emotions when they are strong. They will not actually take on injuries from each other, they will only be able to feel them.”

Madame Pomfrey glanced at the headmaster before looking back to the two soulmates and saying, “For right now, the best plan would be to not stray far from each other for too long unless you have to. I don’t want to scare you, but there have been recorded incidents in the past of recently bonded pairs being gravely ill from being separated too soon. Things like seizures and heart troubles have happened, so do be aware.”

Harry’s eyes widened, and Charlie gripped the armrest next to him. Arthur’s mouth gaped open and his breathing momentarily stopped at the thought. It was silent for several moments before Charlie asked, “How do we know when it’s safe to be away from each other?”  
Dumbledore tried to reassure them all. “I am sure Madame Pomfrey would gladly check up on you both periodically.” He glanced at her. She nodded immediately.

A thought suddenly occurred to Harry. “But term starts in a couple days. And Charlie has to go back to Romania, don’t you?” He turned to Charlie worriedly. He didn’t want to force Charlie to leave work, especially since he loved his job with dragons so much. But he also didn’t want to miss his classes; He couldn’t imagine how much schoolwork would pile up if he wasn’t attending class.

Charlie hesitated and took a deep breath before shaking his head and saying, “Don’t worry about it. I’ll try to get time off work.” Harry felt wracked with guilt. Charlie loved his job, he shouldn’t have to take time off just for Harry’s benefit.

Dumbledore watched them both carefully, thinking. He said, “I don’t believe that will be necessary.” The pair looked at him blankly. He turned to Charlie. “I can make arrangements for you to sleep at Hogwarts at night, and you could return to Romania in the mornings. I don’t believe it would be too difficult to link the fireplace at your own house to a room here at Hogwarts.”

Relief flooded Charlie’s features, and he let out a small sigh. Harry’s nervousness was also relieved significantly, knowing neither of them would have to completely give up something. 

“So, they would both sleep in the same room here at Hogwarts?” Arthur said. He trusted both boys, but he couldn’t help but be skeptical of the idea.

Harry’s ears resumed the bright pink color from earlier. He snuck a glance at Charlie and saw the older boy’s eyes widen and his face contort at his father’s question. Charlie blurted out, “Dad, he thirteen, we’re not gonna do anything like that!”

Dumbledore tried to hide his amusement. “I will make sure that their quarters have two bedrooms, Arthur.” Mr. Weasley seemed satisfied by this, and he nodded at the headmaster. “If that is all to discuss, then I would like to point out the time.” Harry looked at the grandmaster clock in the corner of the room and was surprised to find that it was nearly six o’clock in the evening. “I’d imagine the three of you are quite famished, considering you came around lunchtime. If you’d like, I could ask the house elves to prepare something for you.” 

Harry’s stomach growled at the thought of food. He looked to Mr. Weasley, who said, “I think we’ll head back to the Leaky Cauldron and rest up there. Thank you so much for your help, both of you.” Mr. Weasley shook the hands of Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey.

Dumbledore smiled at the three of them. “Very well. You are all probably exhausted, I imagine today’s events have been a lot to take it.” He nodded at Harry. “I will see you when term starts, my boy. Do try to finish your homework in time,” he said with a wink. Harry grinned back at him. Dumbledore turned to Charlie. “Your quarters should be ready by the time students arrive back at Hogwarts, so do check for my letter to know where to use the floo to. Take care, boys.”

“I’ll come by your quarters to check on you both when term starts,” Madame Pomfrey said with a nod.

Charlie and Harry each thanked the headmaster and healer before departing to the fireplace, where they floo’d back to the Leaky Cauldron. Once there, Arthur went to go find Molly to relay the information they’d received while Harry and Charlie made their way downstairs to eat.

They were just about to sit down when they were bombarded by Hermione and the rest of the Weasley children.

“Where were you?”

“Is Dad with you?”

“Is everything okay?”

“What happened earlier?”

Charlie noticed Harry inching back slightly, clearly uncomfortable, and he put a tentative hand on the younger boy’s shoulder. He held up his other hand, quieting his siblings. It wasn’t often that they saw him so serious. “Why don’t we sit down? I’m starving,” was all he offered them. 

Harry took a seat next to Charlie, though a bit hesitant. He could practically feel the curiosity emanating from the large group as they placed their orders for supper. Ron and Hermione’s gazes kept switching between the two, eager to find out what was wrong.

“Mate, what’s going on?” Ron asked. Harry and Charlie looked at each other, silently agreeing that Hermione and the Weasley family deserved to know.

Charlie spoke quietly, “You can’t tell anyone this, understood?” Everyone nodded their heads. “Well… Harry and I are soulmates.”


	3. Arriving at Hogwarts and A Scare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter is a little longer than the last. I hope you like it!
> 
> Please leave ideas in the comments. I'm not quite sure where this fic is going, so I would appreciate any input <3

The next two days flew by too quickly for Harry’s liking. During that time, he and Ron finished their remaining homework with some help from Hermione. And, of course, there was his soulmate. He got used to sitting next to Charlie at meals, their legs occasionally brushing against the other’s. Every small touch from Charlie gave Harry a tiny boost of happiness. Every time Charlie put his hand on Harry’s shoulder, every kind smile and teasing smirk, left Harry with the feeling of butterflies in his stomach.

When they’d told Hermione and the other Weasleys about their bond, everyone was shocked, but still very supportive, much to Harry’s relief. Ginny had seemed a bit sad about it, but never said anything about it; much like her siblings, she seemed to accept it. Mrs. Weasley, when she confronted Harry and Charlie, nearly cried from joy to know that her son had a soulmate- not only that, but said soulmate was Harry Potter, a boy she also cared for deeply. Hermione’s reaction, of course, had been to drag Harry to Flourish and Blotts and Obscurus looking for books with more information about soulmates.

Harry tried not to show his disappointment as they stood by Platform 9 ¾ at King’s Cross Station. It had just occurred to him that Charlie wouldn’t be going on the train with him. Of course, he’d known that already, but he still felt an ache in his gut at the thought of leaving without Charlie.

Students were all making their way onto the train, and Arthur and Molly were giving their children hugs goodbye. Harry just stood, hesitating in front of the entrance. He barely registered Ron and Hermione saying they’d save a seat for him. 

A calloused hand on his shoulder made Harry snap out of his trance, and he turned to see Charlie giving him a comforting smile. “I’ll see you tonight, remember?” Harry had forgotten that he wasn’t going to be sleeping in the dorms. Dumbledore had said that he was going to prepare a separate quarters for the two soulmates. Oddly though, he didn’t mind the idea. He would see his friends during the day, and it gave him relief to know that he would still be able to see his soulmate at night.

Harry smiled back at him. Charlie’s own smile faltered for a moment, as if he was contemplating something, and then Harry found himself being pulled into Charlie’s chest, warm, muscular arms wrapping around him. Harry returned the embrace gladly.

The hug was brief, only a few seconds. When they parted, Charlie ruffled Harry’s hair and said, “I’ll see you tonight, Potter.” His smirk made the butterflies in Harry’s stomach return.

Harry grinned back at him and said, “See you later, Weasley.” He took one last look at him before stepping onto the train.

\---------------------------

After the train departed, Charlie’s parents convinced him to spend the afternoon at the Burrow with them instead of returning to work in Romania a day early. He’d set his small trunk containing the few things he’d brought on their trip to Egypt down near the front door, ready for when he left again.

His mum had just fixed up some sandwiches for the three of them and set them down on the living room table when she finally stopped avoiding the topic she’d been wanting to question him about. “How do you feel, Charlie, about… having a soulmate?” She asked.

Charlie himself didn’t entirely know the answer to that question. He was the sort of person to ‘go with the flow”, so to speak. Since their odd meeting- since they bonded- Charlie had been trying his best to ignore any awkwardness the situation brought, partly because he didn’t want to make Harry feel uncomfortable around him. Meeting Harry had been, literally and figuratively, like meeting his other half, a part of his life he didn’t know he’d been missing until now. Maybe it was the new bond messing with his emotions, but Charlie already cared about Harry, even though he barely knew him. Having Harry Potter as his soulmate… Charlie couldn’t pinpoint how he felt. Surprise, happy, worried, proud, lucky. If it was anyone else, like a first date or something, Charlie would be nervous about already having feelings. But with Harry, there was no anxiety, no hesitation. It just felt right.

What did make Charlie feel uneasy, though, was Harry’s age. Merlin, the boy was only thirteen. Charlie was twenty-one, an adult both physically and in the eyes of the law. He knew he wouldn’t have sex with Harry until he was of age, and even then he would wait until Harry felt ready, but he couldn’t help but worry about what other people would think if they found out that his soulmate was barely a teenager. He knew it wouldn’t stop him from getting to know Harry and spending time with him, but the concern was still there.

“Charlie?” His father prompted.

“I suppose… Well, I’m not really sure how to explain it,” Charlie started. “I feel… happy, and I’m eager to get to know him. I’m not sure, exactly. I guess I’m still trying to process it.”

His mother nodded in understanding. Suddenly, her face turned stern. “Do keep in mind that he’s only thirteen, Charles.”

Charlie flushed and groaned at the implication. He said, “Mum, I know! Like I already told Dad, I’m not going to sleep with a child!”

Molly’s face remained serious, as if she was getting ready to scold her son. She continued, “I also know that you have a habit of… spending the night with people. I do hope you’re not going to break Harry’s heart like that.”

That wasn’t something Charlie had thought of. He knew he had a bit of a reputation for going on dates and sleeping with various witches and wizards, and it would be quite a change for him to remove that pastime from his life. But Charlie knew it would be for the best. Yes, four years would be a long time to wait, but it was worth it if it would improve his relationship with his soulmate.

Charlie was determined. He said, “I’m not going to. I won’t betray Harry like that.” Molly nodded, satisfied.

All of a sudden, Charlie’s whole body went rigid. His muscles felt numb, and a stabbing pain shot through his chest. His throat felt dry, and his lungs struggled to take in air. A freezing cold washed over him, seeping into his bones, as if he’d been out in the snow for hours with no way to stay warm. A wave of sadness and anguish overtook him, and he felt his eyes tear up. He thought he heard someone calling his name, but he wasn’t quite sure.

That was the last thing he remembered before darkness overtook him.

When Charlie woke, the first thing he noticed was that his head was pounding. He felt lightheaded and dizzy, but his vision, at least, returned to normal after blinking several times. He quickly recognized the old couch he was laying down on to belong to the Burrow’s sitting room.

He sat up slowly, and he felt his father put his hands on his back and shoulder, trying to help support him. His mum pressed the back of her hand to his forehead. “You don’t have a fever,” she noted. Her brows were furrowed in concern, the wrinkles on her forehead becoming prominent.

“Are you alright?” His father asked, equally worried.

Charlie wasn’t sure. One minute he’d been fine, and the next he’d felt like he was dying. The only possible explanation he could think of was… 

“Harry,” Charlie blurted out, his eyes widening. He felt his heart rate speed up. “Something’s wrong with Harry.” He quickly stood up, startling his parents who’d been kneeling in front of him. He tried to ignore how shaky his legs felt.

Molly started, “Charlie, what’s going on?”

Charlie just shook his head. “I don’t know. I need to see Harry.”  
“Charlie, why don’t you sit down-”

“No!” Charlie snapped. He felt panic and anger coursing through him. “I need to see him. Please.”

His parents exchanged looks before his father said, “Okay. Are you alright to use the floo?” Charlie nodded wordlessly as he crossed the room to the fireplace. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it on the ground, yelling for Dumbledore’s office.

When he stepped out of the fireplace, he was met with the headmaster standing up from his desk. “Ah, hello, Mr. Weasley,” Dumbledore started. Whatever he was going to say next was cut off, however, by Charlie demanding, “Where is Harry?”

“I believe the train just arrived. He and the other students should be on their way to the Great Hall right now,” Dumbledore said. “Is everything alright?”

Charlie took a deep breath. “I don’t know. Something happened- I was just talking with my parents when my whole body suddenly felt cold and numb, and my chest hurt, and then I passed out. I just thought-”

Dumbledore held up a hand, and Charlie immediately stopped talking. The headmaster said calmly, “As you may know, with Sirius Black on the loose, the Ministry has placed dementors around Hogwarts as a precaution. A little while ago, I was informed by a staff member that one of the dementors attempted the Kiss on a student.”

Charlie’s heart jumped in his throat. He felt his breathing grow shaky. He said, “It tried to kill Harry?”

Dumbledore nodded grimly, but he kept his voice calm as he said, “The feast is about to start. I don’t know that it would be a good idea for you to be seen in the Great Hall, but I can have something sent to your quarters.” Before Charlie could protest, he continued, “I will have him join you. There is no need to panic.”

Charlie relented. He nodded and turned, about to leave the headmaster’s office. He stopped though, and said, “Er, where would that be, exactly?”

Dumbledore gave him a small smile. “Down the stairs, take two rights, and it will be the first door on the right side. That hallway is usually empty, so I figured it would be a good spot.” Charlie nodded thankfully at the headmaster and quickly left the office.

The door to their new quarters wasn’t hard to find, as it was one of the only doors in the entire hallway. Opening it, Charlie was pleasantly surprised at its interior. The first room wasn’t huge, but it certainly wasn’t small either. A thick, red and gold rug covered most of the wooden floor. On one side of the room was a large, brown leather couch with plush-looking pillows, and in front of it was a wooden coffee table. On the other side of the room was a small dining table with two chairs, and the table was already covered with plates of meat, salad and various vegetables, mashed potatoes and gravy, and a few different decadent desserts.

On the long wall across from Charlie were three doors. Peeking into each room, Charlie found that the first and third doors led to identical bedrooms, each decorated with Gryffindor colors. He noticed that the first bedroom already had Harry’s trunk inside. The second door, in between the two bedrooms, opened to a conjoined bathroom that had a door on each side that led to the bedrooms. There was a large bath with faucets on all sides, a toilet in the corner of the room, and a counter with a large mirror and two sinks.

“Charlie?” He heard a voice call behind him.

Harry.

Charlie practically ran across the room to meet Harry. He enveloped him in a tight hug, one hand settling on the back of Harry’s head to pull him to his chest. Charlie rested his chin on top of Harry’s head. Harry relaxed in the hold, his own arms wrapping around Charlie’s torso. Charlie felt his earlier adrenaline and tension fade, leaving him to feel exhausted. He imagined Harry was probably feeling similarly tired due to the day’s events.

Merlin, Charlie didn’t know it was possible to care for another person this much. He was aware that he hardly knew Harry, but he already felt so incredibly protective of him.

Neither of them was sure how long they stood like that. Eventually, with his arms still wrapped around the boy, he said, “Are you okay? The dementor…”

Harry nodded against Charlie’s chest. “I’m okay,” he said. “Professor Lupin gave me some chocolate, and I guess that helped.” Charlie let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

Finally, they pulled away from each other. Harry glanced at the array of food on the table and couldn’t help the loud growl his stomach made. Charlie gave him a weak half-smile. “Hungry?” He asked.

“Starving,” Harry said. They both sat across from each other at the table. It was quiet as they ate, both too exhausted to try and make small talk. By the time Harry had finished his dinner and was taking his last bite of chocolate cake, his stomach was full to bursting. At the Dursleys, he’d forgotten what it was like to be so full after a meal. He was never allowed to eat this much outside of Hogwarts.

After they finished eating, they took turns using the bathroom to wash up. As he finished drying off and putting his pajamas on, Harry pulled the corner of the blankets down on his bed. This day had been so exhausting, all he wanted to do was sleep.

Before he climbed into bed though, Harry walked out into the front room and stood in front of Charlie’s door. He knocked on it softly, and heard a rather sleepy sounding “come in” from the other side of the door. 

The door creaked as Harry opened it to see Charlie laying in bed with his eyes open, staring at him waiting for him to speak. Standing in the doorframe, Harry suddenly felt immensely awkward. “Um,” he started, “I just… wanted to say goodnight.”

Charlie smiled at his soulmate. “Goodnight, Harry.”


	4. An attack

Harry and Charlie quickly fell into a routine. Charlie would wake up a few hours before Harry, as his shift at the dragon reserve started rather early. While he was gone in Romania, Harry carried on like normal, having meals in the Great Hall and going to classes and quidditch practice. Every once in a while, when Charlie’s shift would end early, they ended up spending time together. It wasn’t anything particularly interesting, but Harry found himself looking forward to those moments. It would be small things like Charlie helping him with his Care of Magical Creatures homework, or just talking about how each of their days went. Harry loved hearing about Charlie’s work with dragons, and the man would sometimes bring pictures if a baby dragon had just hatched or if there was a new addition to the reserve. In turn, Charlie liked listening to Harry talk about quidditch practice and about his classes (he had been stunned but immensely proud and intrigued when he found out that Harry had ridden a Hippogriff).

Although Charlie knew Harry was disappointed at not being allowed to go to Hogsmeade, a small part of him was thankful that the boy wouldn’t be able to wander there. Knowing that the escaped murderer Sirius Black had been spotted in Dufftown, not too far from Hogwarts, Charlie was glad that Harry wouldn’t be allowed to wander around Hogsmeade. Black was dangerous- he had killed before- and Charlie didn’t want to think about what he could potentially do to Harry if he got his hands on him. Maybe it was selfish, not wanting his soulmate to go to Hogsmeade with his friends, but the logical part of Charlie told him that it could be risky if he were allowed to go.

The snag came the night of the Halloween feast.

Charlie had floo’d back to their quarters a while ago after an early dinner in the town near his work. He’d just finished dressing after a long soak in the tub when he heard the door to the front room open. “Hey, Harry!” he called from his bedroom. 

He walked out of his room, intending to give Harry a hug, when he saw that the boy wasn’t alone. Professor McGonagall was with him.

“Hey, Charlie,” Harry said. There was a strange quality to his voice that Charlie immediately picked up on.

Charlie looked between the professor and Harry. “What’s wrong?” he said. His old professor was not one to make casual visits, and the look in her eyes was even more seriousness than he’d ever seen on her before.

“Change into your pajamas, Mr. Potter,” McGonagall said, giving the boy a small push with her hand on his back to urge him forward. Harry was hesitant, but he listened. 

Before Harry could go to his room and change clothes, Charlie stopped him by grabbing his wrist gently. “What’s going on?” he asked.  
“Sirius Black attacked the Fat Lady’s portrait,” was Harry’s chilling response. Charlie’s eyes widened and his grip on Harry’s wrist got a bit tighter.

“Now, Mr. Potter.” Harry glanced back at her briefly before looking back to Charlie, giving him the tiniest and shortest of smiles to try and calm him before pulling his wrist away and going to his bedroom to change, shutting the door behind him.

“He’s in the castle?” It was more of a statement than a question, but Charlie still wanted confirmation.

McGonagall’s face was grim. “It’s very possible.”

“Fuck,” Charlie swore. The professor narrowed her eyes at him disapprovingly, but she didn’t comment on it.

“All of the students are to sleep in the Great Hall tonight. Professor Dumbledore thinks it would be safest for you to do the same.”

Harry chose that moment to emerge from his room. He was clad in pajamas and standing in the doorway, looking between the two adults. Charlie had a feeling he’d been listening in.

“Follow me to the Great Hall, and stay close. Bring your wands with you,” The professor said, leaving no room for further commentary.

Harry and Charlie walked side by side following McGonagall. Both had their wands drawn carefully, making sure to be aware of their surroundings as they neared the Great Hall. When they got there, McGonagall gestured to two empty sleeping bags and then left, likely to help the rest of the staff patrol the castle.

They laid down in the sleeping bags beside each other silently, both knowing they wouldn’t be sleeping easy tonight. While Charlie laid on his back, staring at the ceiling, he heard rustling beside him from Harry tossing and turning. Charlie let his head loll to the side, towards Harry. “You okay?” he said. Harry stopped moving, ending up on his side facing Charlie.

Harry bit his lip. “It’s just… if it’s me he’s after, shouldn’t I be doing something? I could help.”

Charlie propped himself up on his elbow and stared down at his soulmate incredulously, his eyes suddenly hard. But from anger or fear, Harry didn’t know. “No, absolutely not. If he’s after you, then you should be staying safe, not trying to get yourself killed!” Charlie said louder than intended, eliciting a glare and a loud “Shh!” from a nearby student.

A mix of hurt and defiance filled Harry’s eyes. “I’m not going to get killed. Worse things have happened to me before and I’m still fine,” he argued.  
Charlie sighed in frustration. This boy clearly had no sense of self-preservation, and he was so reckless that he very well might get himself killed because of it. “I’m sorry, I just don’t want to see my soulmate die,” Charlie said quietly so only Harry would hear. The boy still looked upset- Charlie could feel his turmoil of emotions- but his expression softened significantly.

After a brief pause, with Harry’s mouth twisted in concentration, Harry suddenly unzipped his sleeping bag and laid it out flat beneath him. He patted the space next to him.

Charlie raised his eyebrows slightly, but seemed to understand. He unzipped his own sleeping bag and scooted closer to Harry, throwing the sleeping back over them to use as a blanket.

Laying so close together, Charlie could feel the warmth of Harry’s breaths as he stared into emerald-green eyes. A small shiver ran through Harry’s body, and though he tried to suppress it, Charlie saw it anyway. Without even thinking, he wrapped an arm around Harry and pulled the boy closer to him. Harry was surprised, but he quickly relaxed and pressed his face into Charlie’s chest. He felt Charlie wrap his other arm around him and tighten his hold slightly. Eventually, when Harry’s breathing evened out, Charlie planted a soft kiss on the top of his head and let himself drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for how short this is!
> 
> As said in the last chapter, let me know what you think and please leave any ideas you have. I think I'm going to keep things canon for the most part, but I'd like to hear your thoughts :)


	5. Author's note

Hey, guys! An update is coming soon, but I wanted to get your opinion on something. I'm thinking of making this an alpha/omega fic. Nothing inappropriate would happen between them until Harry is older, so rest assured, but I wanted to know you guys would still read this story if I made that slight change. I'm still going to keep the main events close to canon though.

Let me know what your thoughts are about that, and I'll be writing the next chapter accordingly to that. <3


	6. Frustration and Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the wait, I've been having a lot of writer's block lately. I decided to go through with making this an ABO story just because it sounded fun to write. This will be my first attempt at an ABO story though, so please bear with me.

Harry woke to the rustling sounds of students around him pulling themselves out of their sleeping bags tiredly. He opened his eyes to see an empty space next to him where Charlie had been, though the spot was still warm, telling Harry that the man had left very recently. 

He slipped his glasses that were lying next to him back onto his face and grabbed his wand before kicking the makeshift blanket off and forcing himself to his feet. He rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes and followed the mass of students out of the Great Hall, only separating from them to continue to the seventh floor corridor where his room was.

Opening the door, Harry was greeted with Charlie, still in his pajamas, sitting at the table reading the newspaper and eating breakfast. Harry noticed that there was another plate of food prepared across from him.

As Harry shut the door behind him, Charlie looked up and smiled at him. “Morning, Harry.”

“Good morning,” Harry said, “Why are you still here?”

Charlie raised an eyebrow and smirked at him. “What,” he teased, “Not happy to see me?”

Harry’s quickly shook his head and tried to mend his words, “No, it’s not that! I just thought you had to be at work.”

“Madame Pomfrey wanted to check us out,” Charlie said, deciding not to tease the boy further.

“Oh. Okay.” Harry took a seat at the table and picked up a piece of toast that started nibbling on.

“How are you doing?” Charlie said hesitantly.

Harry looked slightly confused. He quickly swallowed the food in his mouth before saying, “What do you mean?”

“Well... Sirius Black did break into the castle last night. How are you handling it?” Charlie said.

Harry shrugged, but Charlie could feel his unease, and a hint of guilt. “I mean,” Harry started, “Like I said before, I just feel like I should be doing more to help.”

“You’re thirteen. You shouldn’t be trying to help capture an escaped murderer,” Charlie said, thinking it was obvious. To him, it was, but apparently Harry didn’t see it that way. “Did Dad tell you… about-”

“That he wants to kill me?” Harry finished for him. The bluntness surprised Charlie.   
“Yeah, that,” Charlie said awkwardly. “Harry… you’re not looking for Black, are you?” Charlie didn’t want to assume that Harry would be so stupid as to try to find the escaped convict, but the boy did have a bad track record of trying to do immensely dangerous things on his own instead of getting help from an adult.

Harry blinked at him. “Of course not,” he said, making Charlie sigh in relief, “I’m not that daft.”

It was that moment that a knock rang from the door, and it opened to reveal Madame Pomfrey, her skirts bustling around her. “Good morning. I’d like to check you both over, if that’s alright,” she said, without beating around the bush at all. If there was something Harry appreciated about the woman, it was that she was always straightforward, a quality many others he knew didn’t share.

She had Charlie and Harry stay sitting where they were, though they had to be impossibly still. Madame Pomfrey waved her wand over each of them, her lips forming incantations but no audible sound escaping them.

After several minutes of silence, Madame Pomfrey said, “The bond seems to be settling. I reckon you’ll be able to spend more time apart now. You may not even need to continue sleeping here at night.”

“You want to separate us?” Harry asked, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

“Good luck trying,” Charlie snapped darkly. surprising even himself with the outburst. He didn’t know what came over him, but the prospect of being separated from Harry overpowered his normally relaxed nature.

Hearing and feeling his soulmate’s anger, Harry turned to Charlie and put a hand on his shoulder. “Charlie, are you okay?”

Madame Pomfrey eyed them both. “You’re awfully protective of him, aren’t you?” she said to Charlie.

That seemed to snap Charlie out of whatever haze he’d been in. “Well, I mean,” he started, “I guess so.” It was true. Since he’d met Harry- since their bond had formed- he had noticed himself growing increasingly protective of the boy, though he usually chose not to think on it too much.

The mediwitch thought for a moment before saying, “Mr. Weasley, you presented as an alpha, correct?”

Charlie’s brows furrowed. “Yes, why?” He asked.

Choosing her words carefully, the witch said, “I think it is very possible that Mr. Potter here is going to present as an omega.”

Charlie’s eyes widened considerably, while Harry just looked confused. “What are you talking about?” the boy said. “What’s an omega?”

Charlie had never considered that as a possibility. Since he was still a beta, Harry didn’t really have a scent, nor was he able to smell Charlie. And how did Harry not know what alphas and omegas were? It hadn’t occurred to Charlie that Harry’s muggle relatives wouldn’t have thought to tell Harry about secondary genders. In the wizarding world, children grew up knowing about it. It was common knowledge, something all parents told their children about before they were old enough to present.

Over the last century or so, the Ministry of Magic had put several new laws into place protecting omegas. It was considered a crime to harm an omega, especially if they were underage. Just hitting an omega could cost quite a fine. Though omegas weren’t rare- a couple of Charlie’s coworkers at the dragon reserve were omegas- they weren’t nearly as common as alphas and betas. In the past, omegas were typically sold off to the highest bidder, and the Ministry was doing its best to protect omegas from this old practice.

“Every wizard has a secondary gender- beta, alpha, or omega. The majority of people are betas, as well as every young wizard that has not presented. Some people, during their teenage years usually, present as either an alpha or an omega. Both have scent glands on their necks and can smell the scents of other alphas and omegas, but there are some key differences; alphas are generally depicted as stronger, and they are often very protective of their omegas. What makes omegas different is that all omegas are able to carry children,” Madame Pomfrey explained.

“But I’m male,” Harry argued.

Madame Pomfrey nodded in agreement. “Yes, but you can still be an omega. It doesn’t change your gender identity, that is why it is referred to as a secondary gender and not primary.” 

She continued, “We can’t confirm it until you present, of course, but I do think there’s a relatively high chance of you presenting as an omega. The two of you are soulmates because your minds and magical cores are so compatible with one another, it would only make sense that that compatibility extends to your secondary genders. It could also explain your protectiveness, Mr. Weasley; your subconscious may already see him as your omega, even if your conscious mind hadn’t realized it.”

Charlie stared at the floor, torn between being in awe that his soulmate was an omega and being disgusted with himself. The latter won. How could he see this child as his mate? The logical part of him knew that it wasn’t within his control- they were already soulmates. Like Madame Pomfrey said, they were compatible. But until now, Charlie had tried not to place any label on what he and Harry were, he usually just told himself that they were friends, that they didn’t have to be anything more. He knew he didn’t see Harry as a brother, it was different than that and it scared Charlie.

Looking at her watch, Madame Pomfrey said, “I’ll let Professor Snape know you’ll be late to potions so you don’t get detention.” She nodded at the two of them and gave them a small smile before picking up her skirts and heading out the door, leaving the two to sit in silence.

Harry didn’t say anything as the door closed, just stood up suddenly and stalked to his room to get changed into his uniform.

“Harry?” Charlie called after him. He could feel his young soulmate’s frustration and anger, and Charlie felt his own worry and concern bubble up in his chest.

Charlie followed Harry into his room and found the boy tearing through his trunk to find a clean set of clothes. He threw them onto his bed and was about to start taking his pajamas off when Charlie interrupted him with an uncertain “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” Harry huffed, “Just leave me alone. I need to get to class.”

Charlie shook his head. He didn’t think he could just leave Harry when he was so obviously upset. “What’s wrong?” Charlie asked him.

Harry was glaring at the clothes on his bed, still having not turned around to face his soulmate. He sighed in frustration. “I just… I don’t want to be an omega. I’m not weak!” he practically yelled.

“No one ever said you were,” Charlie tried. He could feel sadness and resentment creeping through the bond from Harry’s end, and it only made his worry increase.

Harry was quiet for a brief moment before he said, “You’re just protective of me because you see me as your omega? Because I could get pregnant?” His voice was accusatory, but Charlie could feel the anxiety that was beneath it.

“No, of course not! I’m protective because I care about you, Harry,” Charlie stated. Harry turned to face him, and Charlie’s heart broke a bit to see bright green eyes red and puffy from crying, tears streaming down his face.

“So it’s not because you think I’m weak?” Harry asked, desperate for confirmation.

“Do you think Hermione and Ginny are weak for being able to have children?” Charlie said.  
“No, why would I think that!” Harry yelled through his tears, his voice cracking a bit.

“Exactly my point. If you wouldn’t say it about someone else, why would you say it about yourself?” Harry didn’t respond, so Charlie continued, “If you do present as an omega, that doesn’t change who you are, or your gender, or how incredibly brave and cunning you are, or the shit you’ve been through. You’ve faced things that would make most grown wizards piss their pants, and presenting as an omega wouldn’t change that.”

A sob finally escaped Harry’s throat, and Charlie immediately closed the distance between them so he could pull him into a hug. He felt Harry’s shoulders shake from the exhaustion-induced sobs as Charlie ran a hand up and down his back soothingly. “Thank you,” came Harry’s quiet, muffled voice.

“Always, Harry,” Charlie said comfortingly. Always.


	7. The Match

The next few days flew by quickly. Knowing Harry was still a bit frustrated by the idea of being an omega and also being to feel hints of self-loathing from the boy, Charlie had decided not to bring the topic up again. He didn’t see Harry very much except when the boy returned to their quarters after quidditch practice- apparently Oliver Wood was determined to not lose to Slytherin, and the drills he had the Gryffindor team do during practice must’ve been brutal. Harry would always come back from practice sweaty and exhausted, and all he wanted to do was take a hot bath for his sore muscles and climb into bed, though he always said goodnight to Charlie before he went down for the night.

Charlie was actually sort of glad that he didn’t see Harry much throughout the week. Not because he didn’t enjoy being around him, but because Charlie was beginning to recognize his own behaviors when it came to Harry. He hadn’t put much thought to it until Madame Pomfrey had commented on it, but Charlie was starting to realize that he really did see Harry as a potential mate. As his omega.

Charlie supposed he did understand why he felt the way he did about Harry. They were soulmates, they already felt a lot of each other’s emotions and they knew when the other was injured. They basically lived together, and they’d even slept in the same bed (or at least the same sleeping bag). 

It made Charlie feel horrible, really, to know that a part of him wanted a romantic relationship with Harry. He’d been avoiding the boy somewhat, only really talking to him to say goodnight. He knew it was making Harry feel hurt and rejected, and it truly wasn’t Charlie’s intention, but his guilt was getting the better of him.

It was that same guilt for avoiding his soulmate that made Charlie ask his boss for Saturday off, which was an easy task considering Charlie hardly ever took time off work.

He slept in that day, waking up hours later than he normally did. When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to find his door cracked open slightly, which was off because Charlie normally shut it at night.

Shrugging it off, Charlie took his time getting dressed and lazily combed through his hair with his fingers. He was just thinking about sneaking down to the kitchens and snagging a bite to eat before the game started when he caught sight of a muffin sitting on the table in the front room.

Charlie smiled a bit as he realized that Harry had probably sneaked the muffin out of the Great Hall for him. He picked it up and started munching on it as he left their quarters and walked down the long, familiar flights of stairs and across the the long path that led to the quidditch stands. 

The weather was dreadful, and Charlie had to keep casting drying and water-repelling charms around himself so as to keep from being poured on by the rain. In the distance, he could hear thunder crackling amongst the continuously darkening clouds, and far off strikes of lightning on the horizon only added to the heavy feeling that was beginning to settle in his gut.

Standing behind a horde of cheering Gryffindors, Charlie peered over them and was surprised to see Hufflepuff walking out onto the pitch instead of Slytherin. Well, it would certainly make for a much more interesting game. Charlie couldn’t help but snort as he imagined Oliver Wood throwing a fit over the change in plan.

Charlie watched the players mount their brooms and kept his eyes on Harry as the whistle was blown and the quaffle was thrown into the air, starting the match. He watched Harry peer through his glasses and goggles as he searched for the golden ball, probably a near impossible task when taking into account the downpour and Harry’s already terrible eyesight. 

He winced as Harry nearly got hit by a bludger twice, and he knew then that Harry was having difficulty seeing. After the second near-collision, the Gryffindor captain called for a timeout, allowing both teams a chance to collect themselves for a few minutes as they guzzled down water like they hadn’t had any in weeks. 

When the game resumed, Charlie grinned as both Harry and Cedric Diggory lunged in the same direction, neck and neck as they sped towards a small object, glittering as lightning sparked nearby. It was clear to Charlie that Harry was already a better flier and seeker than he could ever hope to be, and he marveled at the sharp turns and swift movements the boy made as he tried to cut off Diggory from line of sight to the snitch.

Charlie started to get uneasy, however, when Diggory pulled back, Harry continuing into a dark sea of clouds, unable to stop his momentum. Charlie couldn’t make out Harry in the haze, but he could feel a horrifying but familiar chill settling into his skin.

As he felt his muscles weaken and numb, his chest ablaze with a sharp throbbing, Charlie forced himself to stay conscious. Ignoring the black spots seeping into his vision and willing himself to stay awake by sheer willpower and adrenaline, Charlie pushed students out of his way as he rushed down the painfully long set of stairs and ran to the nearest quidditch pitch entrance.

Finally stepping onto the grass, Charlie felt his breathing halt as he watched a small, red-clad body plummeting towards the earth. He barely registered a loud “ _Arresto Momentum”_ before Charlie, too, felt himself succumb to his blurred and spotty vision as unconsciousness overtook him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't been writing much lately. I have a lot of ideas for later in the story, but I'm having some writer's block surrounding Harry's third year. And I apologize for this chapter being so short.
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think and if you have any ideas!


	8. Reassurance

When Charlie woke up, he was under the familiar warmth of his bed covers in his room at Hogwarts. He blinked and rubbed at his eyes, and felt the ache of exhaustion in his muscles as he heaved himself into a sitting position. Looking around, he noticed a small piece of parchment with writing on it, and next to it was a bar of Honeyduke’s chocolate. Picking up the parchment, Charlie read:

_ Mr. Weasley, _

_ You were found collapsed by the pitch after the dementor attack earlier. Mr. Potter is in the hospital wing. He is quite alright, as are you, but I do advise that you eat at least some of the chocolate left for you. Though you were not the one actually attacked by the dementor, eating it should still help ease any lingering discomfort you may have. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Madame Pomfrey _

Charlie felt worried for his soulmate as he remembered the day’s events, but he pushed it down with a deep breath and broke off a piece from the chocolate bar, popping it into his mouth.

He debated going to see Harry in the hospital wing, but he decided against it. Madame Pomfrey did say he was okay, after all, and Harry probably had loads of friends ready to hound him when he woke up.

Glancing at the time on his discarded muggle watch on the nightstand, Charlie wrapped it back around his wrist and secured it. As he threw on the nearest pair of trainers and walked to the fireplace in the front room, he decided he was going to take advantage of his day off instead of heading to work early.

After all, Egypt was only two hours ahead of Scotland.

\------------

“So you just came here to visit?” Bill said with a raised eyebrow as he poured two glasses of firewhiskey.

Charlie stared into his glass, watching the amber liquid settle around the ice cubes at the bottom. “What,” he said, “Is it a crime to come see my dear older brother?”

“No, but it isn’t like you. Usually, you’d rather hang around scaley beasts than come see me on a day off,” Bill retorted. His tone became slightly gentler, though, as he said, “So what’s wrong?”

Charlie sighed and rubbed his temples before taking a big swig of firewhiskey, relishing the slight burning sensation in the back of his throat. “It’s Harry,” he finally said.

“Trouble in paradise?” Bill asked, the sarcasm making Charlie glare at him.

“I just… it’s complicated,” Charlie sighed. At Bill’s questioning look, Charlie continued, “Well… Madame Pomfrey thinks he’s gonna present as an omega.”

“Okay… and how is that a problem, exactly? Congratulations, you’re an alpha and your soulmate is gonna be an omega. What’s the issue?” Bill said, his eyebrows furrowed together as he tried to understand what was going through his brother’s head.

“I just- I guess I feel bad for wanting that, you know?” 

The skin in between Bill’s brows creased further. “You’re not trying to get in his pants or something, are you?” Even though he didn’t think his brother was stupid enough to try to sleep with a minor, he did know Charlie could be a moron, sometimes. But Bill had a feeling that wasn’t what was going on here.

Charlie shook his head vehemently and exclaimed, “Merlin, no! I just meant that I feel bad for wanting a relationship with him, not that I want to sleep with him. He’s barely even a teenager, that is  _ not  _ where I was going with that.”

“Then what’s the problem?” Bill asked.

Charlie sighed again. “It’s just, he’s only thirteen. He has his whole to decide what he wants, you know? He should be able to- to see other people, I guess. Like I did…” Charlie trailed off as his brain was bombarded by thoughts of Harry dating people and messing around like Charlie did before he’d met Harry.

“But you don’t want him to, ” Bill said, finally starting to understand Charlie’s dilemma. He watched as his brother downed the rest of the firewhiskey in his glass in large gulps.

“I know it’s selfish of me,” Charlie said. “I got to experiment, and I know he should be able to, too. Thinking about him seeing other people though… It really hurts.”

Bill thought for a moment before saying, “Charlie, are you in love with him?”

Charlie blinked and stuttered, “I- I don’t-”

“Because it really sounds like you are,” Bill added.

“I’ve only known him for a few months,” Charlie protested weakly, but the pieces were already falling into place in his mind.

“But you’re soulmates, you two are connected physically and mentally. I imagine that your soulmate bond isn’t that unlike an alpha-omega bond from a bondbite, “ Bill reasoned.

Charlie rested his elbows on the table and put his head in his hands. “He’s literally a child, though. I’m a fucking monster.”

Bill smacked Charlie’s hands away from his head and put a hand under his chin to force him to look up. “No, you’re not,” Bill said. “You already said you don’t want to sleep with him, right?” Charlie nodded. “Then you’re not doing anything wrong. It’d be a different story if that’s what you wanted, but you’ve already made it clear that you aren’t trying to groom him or anything,” Bill finished, ever the voice of reason.

Charlie was hesitant to accept the logic in Bill’s argument. “Still though,” he started, pushing Bill’s hands away from him, “I shouldn’t feel this way about an underage teenager.”

“Explain to me exactly how you feel about him, then.”

Finally meeting Bill’s eyes, Charlie thought to himself, but it didn’t take him long before he started listing things off, “I like being able to provide for him, I guess? I like seeing him eat, making sure he’s not skipping meals- he does that sometimes when he’s stressed, and it’s really hard when he does. Makes me feel like I’m not taking care of him.”

Before Bill could even open his mouth, Charlie kept talking. Now that he’d opened up, he felt like he couldn’t stop. “When Sirius Black broke into the castle, we were in the Great Hall for a night, and we ended up in the same sleeping bag. I know I would never do anything sexual with him, or anything that could make him feel uncomfortable, but I really liked just holding him, feeling like I could keep him safe.” He paused for breath, then added, “Er, does that make sense?”

Bill burst out laughing. “Sounds like Harry’s definitely going to present as an omega,” he said, his head thrown back in laughter.

That confused Charlie. “What do you mean?” he asked.

Bill wiped at his watery eyes. Still chuckling, he said, “For lack of a better word, brother, you’re  _ whipped. _ ” 

Charlie’s face flushed and he glared at his brother. But a small smile overtook his features as he said softly, “I think I love him.”

Bill snorted at his younger brother’s dopey expression. “When was the last time you drank?” he said.

“You mean alcohol?” Charlie asked. Bill nodded. “It’s been a while.”

Bill chuckled again. “Lightweight,” he shot at his brother, who just smiled good-naturedly and reached to pour himself another glass, but Bill, once again, smacked his hands away.

Charlie glared. “What?” he snapped, annoyed.

Bill rolled his eyes and pulled the bottle of firewhiskey away from his brother. He said, “You really want to go back to Harry drunk off your arse?”

No, he didn’t. Even being a bit tipsy, Charlie realized that returning to his soulmate drunk would probably not be the best way to greet him after basically ignoring him for a week. “No, I don’t,” Charlie admitted.

“Then sober up and go see your soulmate,” Bill stated with a smile.

Charlie nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I should.” He stood up from his seat and gave Bill a grateful smile. “Thanks.”

Bill smiled back at him. “No problem, little brother,” he said and watched Charlie leave, only bright green flames and a bit of smoke left behind.

\---------

Charlie stepped out of the fireplace and was surprised to see Harry curled up on the sofa, cocooned in a blanket. Hearing the roar of the fireplace, Harry’s eyes opened, and he tiredly angled his head towards the redhead.

“Hey,” Harry said quietly, unsure if he should say anything more. He’d barely seen Charlie all week, and the whole time Harry had been wondering what he’d done wrong to make the man not want to see him.

“Hey,” Charlie said back. He walked over to his soulmate and stood next to the sofa with uncertainty. “Is it okay if I sit with you?”

Harry nodded with a yawn, and Charlie took that as an okay to sit down next to him. He sat there silently, suddenly painfully aware of how hurt Harry was feeling due to Charlie avoiding him.

It was hard to explain how they could feel each other’s emotions. They could feel strong emotions from each other, but at the same time they could recognize that those feelings weren’t coming from themselves but from their soulmate. It was a strange concept, Charlie supposed, and it was a new, sixth sense that both of them were still learning about.

“I’m so sorry, Harry,” Charlie said, the combination of his own guilt as well as Harry’s obvious sadness and hurt feeling overwhelming. “I shouldn’t have ignored you, and I am so, so sorry that I did.”

Harry looked into blue eyes that showed just as much regret as he knew Charlie was feeling. “It’s okay,” Harry said sadly. “I just thought I’d done something wrong.”

Charlie shook his head and felt tears welling in his eyes, feeling like the worst soulmate (and worst alpha) in the world for making Harry feel like that. “It’s not your fault I was being a prat. I’m sorry, again.”

“Why were you avoiding me then?” Harry asked, looking up at Charlie with wide eyes filled with confusion.

“I… I felt guilty for wanting to be with you. You’re still really young, and you shouldn’t have to settle down with anyone yet,” Charlie said honestly, and he felt a tear escape from his eye, falling down his cheek.

Harry reached a hand out and gently brushed away the stray tear on Charlie’s face with his thumb. He moved closer to Charlie so that their noses were almost touching. “I don’t want anyone else though,” Harry said determinedly. Charlie didn’t protest when Harry pressed their lips together gently.

It was brief, only a couple seconds, and Harry pulled back quickly. “Sorry, I- was that okay?” he asked, worried that Charlie would be upset that he didn’t ask beforehand, or that it wasn’t something Charlie would be okay with.

But his worry receded when Charlie nodded and pulled Harry into an embrace. “Yeah,” he said. “It’s okay.”

They would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter was okay, and sorry it didn't have much of Harry in it. Thought this needed to happen before the story progressed.
> 
> Let me know what you think <3


End file.
